1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fasteners, and more particularly to one-piece turn fasteners.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fasteners are utilized to secure one panel to another panel or member. Many fastening devices comprise complex organizations of parts or elements which must be assembled in order to construct the fastener. A need exists for a simple fastening apparatus which can be easily constructed and readily able to install on a surface.
One-piece fasteners have been known in the field of latches. Among one-piece fasteners are draw latches, which include a member which is drawn over a stop or receiving member to secure the latch. For example, the one-piece member is attached to one panel or closure member and the receiving member is generally mounted to a second panel. This type of latch usually requires the stretching of the latch to engage the stop or retaining member. An example of a draw latch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D333,775. Other latches, such as the "Door or Panel Fastener" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,935 to Robert H. Bisbing, provide rotary operation of a pawl between latched and unlatched positions. Another latch which includes rotation of a pawl to fasten a first panel to a second panel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,244 issued to Robert H. Bisbing for a "Latch Assembly Having Pull-up Action".